Takes Just A Moment
by silverluna
Summary: A three poem series: Takes just a moment, aims the gun./ He says, "I love you," with her name./ I can't lose him, he's all I've got. POEMS inspired by "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark." Feedback appreciated. Possibly complete, for now.
1. Chapter 1: A Moment Till Sunset

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is my take as yet on Season Four's "Shawn Takes A Shot in the Dark." (Therefore it contains these spoilers.) It's a poem (going back to my roots!) inspired by the episode, a Villanelle (though it's more than possible I'm off with my meter; I'm more a "free verse" kind of girl), and is more a description of events than of a missing scene. The poem's language is also set to fit the rhyme. I guess I would consider this an Episode Tag. (Due to formatting, these ****** denote a stanza break.)

Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated; constructive criticism is welcome, but I do suggest that if you're not a fan of poems, please don't tell me as much. I know that many shy away from poetry because they feel they have nothing in common with it, though poetry can also be narrative. Anyway, thank you and please enjoy. :)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Takes Just A Moment**

A _Psych_ "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark" -Inspired Poem

by silverluna

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Takes just a moment, aims the gun;

(Never stumbled to happenstance before),

Left its chamber, aimed to stun.

********************************

Locks the trunk, under opposite sun,

(He'll bleed a little, bleed some more)

Takes just a moment, aims the gun.

********************************

Kicks out the light, only wants to run,

(So certain that he'd earned this score);

Left its chamber, aimed to stun.

*********************************

Huffs for solitary glass, the only one,

(from tree's shadow, a sleeping chore);

Takes just a moment, aims the gun.

**********************************

Chases lovers with his days all done,

(writhing, begging on the floor).

Left its chamber, aimed to stun.

**********************************

Leaps from the crimes as if were none

(since arrival of the tag teams' four).

Takes just a moment, aims the gun;

left its chamber, aimed to stun.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship, Never Flames

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: OMG, I wrote another one! :) Episode Tag to the Shawn/ Juliet phone call scene in Season Four's "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark". In this poem, "She" is a different character from "Her", while "He" and "Him" are the same character. For formatting reasons, these ***** denote a stanza break.

Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated; constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you and please enjoy. :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Finds Three Words**

(Another) _Psych_ "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark" -Inspired Poem

by silverluna

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He says, "I love you," with her name—

This last hour to avoid his grave.

She finds three words; who could place blame?

******************************************

His lips moving, it's all the same;

She doesn't know she holds the glaive,

Till he says, "I love you," with her name.

******************************************

Tangled, four years, in platonic games,

he chose another, after all she gave.

Still, she finds three words; who could place blame?

*******************************************

To reach a future he will never tame,

he utters, "go back to this dismal cave,"

then he says, "I love you," with her name.

******************************************

Piecing clues of wind chimes' fame,

she breathes an unease, yet stays brave.

She finds three words; who could place blame?

*******************************************

Words mean nothing in these time frames,

yet the right phrase pays the price of slaves.

He says, "I love you," with her name.

*******************************************

Boy and girl in friendship, never flames.

Another life, on the same page will crave—

he says, "I love you," with her name;

she finds three words; who could place blame?


	3. Chapter 3: Since Playground Days

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This one is Gus's POV of the events of "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark", as well as a statement to the Shawn-Gus friendship. For formatting purposes, the lines denote a stanza break. Reviews, feedback and constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

**I Can't Lose Him**

(Yet Another) _Psych_ "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark" -Inspired Poem

by silverluna

* * *

Oh, my god, my friend's been shot!

Heart shaken with the latest trouble.

I can't lose him, he's all I've got.

* * *

He gambles chances, takes his lot.

Eyes fill up, my vision double:

oh, my god, my friend's been shot.

* * *

Friends since playground days as tots;

yesterday he wore his two day stubble.

I can't lose him, he's all I've got.

* * *

We know the other where outsiders do not,

still he exists in his own bubble.

Oh, my god, my friend's been shot.

* * *

He rushed to danger, left a red spot—

he can never do a single thing subtle.

I can't lose him, he's all I've got!

* * *

With only a few clues to unravel this plot,

I have little time to make sense of its rubble.

Oh, my god, my friend's been shot!

But I can't lose him, he's all I've got.


End file.
